Reality
by Turtle Tomboy
Summary: One minute, I was walking home from Abigail's house, and the next I wake up in a rank-smelling room on a bed made of concrete, with a blue-masked turtle at the bedside? Am I dreaming, or is this reality? **This is my first story, my friend asked me to write one so I thought I'd give it a shot! I do not own Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, the foot, or the lair.
1. Chapter 1- The Anonymous Voice

Chapter 1- The Anonymous Voice

It was a brisk, spring day in New York City. I was walking home from my best friend Abigail's house. She had invited me to sleep over yesterday so that she wouldn't be sulking around alone on a Friday night; yesterday would've been her and her ex-boyfriend's 2-year anniversary. He dumped her via text message saying that he thought he deserved better than her, so he left her for some Asian model he met in a bar. All night, all Abigail did was go on and on about relationships. Me? Nah, I'm not _technically_ in a relationship. I mean, a cute guy from school telling you that he has feelings for you, and you telling him you feel the same way, doesn't mean you're in a relationship with him, right? All these thoughts began to flabbergast me as I approached my apartment building. As the winds grew stronger, my hood was blown off, setting free the small, purple piece of paper I had in it for safe keeping. I chased the paper down an alley, as my elastic had fallen off the bottom of my braid, allowing my chocolate brown hair to fly around and into my face. I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings very well, because when I caught the paper, letting out a small sigh of relief under my breath, I saw two men maybe three yards away from me. They were both wearing exactly the same thing; an all-black, skin tight onesie and masks that covered their entire heads, with blood red bandana masks **over** their black masks. As I saw one hesitantly pass a silver briefcase to the other, I got up from my squatting position and began to back away slowly. Again, I was oblivious to my surroundings and backed into a tin garbage can, knocking it over and alerting the "pajama party of two" of my presence. I began to run, but was stopped by one of the men just 4 seconds later. He had me by my fore-arm, with a grip tighter than I had ever experienced. He spun me around to face him, then took half a second to examine me. He looked back to the other man and said with a thick Brooklyn accent, "Whadda we do wit' 'er?". "You 'eard da boss.", the other man said with a weaker, but still recognizable, Brooklyn accent. "No witnesses". "NO!" I said shaking my head violently. "I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! CASH, MY PHONE, MY BANK PIN! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN MY PURSE, JUST PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I struggled to loosen his grip. "How 'bout dis?" The weaker-accented man said with a tone as if he were negotiating to sell something. "How's about I follow ma boss' orda's and leave no witnesses, AND take yu money! Dat sound good, princess?" I looked away from him, shedding a single tear, remembering how my father used to call me princess. "How about", a new anonymous voice began sternly, "you leave the girl alone and I let you leave with your pathetic little hearts still beating?" I looked around to see who the voice was emitting from, but saw no one. Then I looked to the shadows, and saw the silhouettes four men, all standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder. Both men in black looked at each other, then at the silhouettes. Then the man with the weaker accent said, "Boss told us 'bout you freaks! I ain't scared 'o nottin!". "Not even spiders?" a new, more playful voice said. I heard a slap and a small exclamation of pain come out from the playful voice. The weak-accented man growled with impatience and lunged at the silhouettes. I saw partial movement of the silhouettes, heard metal clashing, and dead silence for a good minute or so. The thicker-accented man, that was now pinning my to the wall by my neck, let go of me to investigate what happened to his "pajama-pal". As soon as he let go, I fell on my knees, coughing erratically. As I fell down on all fours, my coughing slowing down, I saw the thicker-accented man fallen on his face to the left of me. Then I felt a presence next to me and a warm hand on my back. Then I heard the first anonymous voice say softly, "Are you alright?" I pointed to my purse, remembering the half-full water bottle I had in it. He bolted over to it, picked it up, and ran it back to me. _Wow, he seems really worried about me… and I don't even know his name! It's kinda… sweet. _I took out the water, got up to a crouch, and chugged the water in 7 seconds. "Wow!" I heard the excited voice say. "That was fast!" "Thanks!" I responded, matching his level of excitement with my tone, and leaning against the alley wall, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I could. "I don't like to waste my time." I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were in the light. I took a couple seconds to examine the four Good Samaritans, to discover that they were wearing costumes… turtle costumes? I looked at the one closest to me. He was wearing a blue bandana mask. He had ADORABLE, dark blue eyes and two swords strapped to his back. "Sick costumes!" I exclaimed. I saw Blue look down, as if he had something he needed to say, but for some reason, couldn't- I knew this look all too well. Then I looked closer at his face, and his scars. They were fresh, bleeding, real. Then I came to the conclusion that they were, indeed, walking, talking, fighting turtles, and passed out at the shocking realization.


	2. Chapter 2- Not My Apartment

Chapter 2- Not my apartment

_Uhhhhh. My head! Aw man! I must've rolled out of bed __**again**__. What a wild dream! Pajama freaks and turtle men? Pft. As if. *_sniff sniff* _MAN! Did I have a fart contest with myself in my sleep or somethin'? MAN that smell is RANK! Wait a minute… since when is my floor concrete? Maybe that's why my head hurts…. Hold on…. rank smells that couldn't've possibly emitted from me, and a hard concrete floor…. this… isn't my apartment. _All these thoughts boggled my mind, all with my eyes closed and still laying down. The question was… where was I laying down? I opened my eyes to find myself in a room on what seemed to be a bed made out concrete. The room was empty, so I thought…. "Haaa!" I screamed, seeing Blue kneeling at my bedside, head in his arms, which were folded on the side of the concrete bed. He slowly awoke, shaking his head to get out of "sleep mode". _Haha. I do that all the time_. He rubbed his eyes and butt-scooted back, keeping his sea-blue eyes locked on mine. "Good morning." He said, looking rather guilty. "I apologize if I startled you." I fully sat up, wanting to respond, but was unable- the reality that he was.. well… real, kind of had me at a loss for words. There was an awkward silence until he stood up, bowing and said, "My name is Leonardo." Then he looked at me, waiting for me to respond. So I did as he stood up straight and I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. "My name's Ashley." He grinned. "That's a pretty name. You can call me Leo, if you want. Everyone does… except my Father, who calls me by several names." There was another awkward silence until he got a look on his face as if he had just accidently done something horrible and mean to me. I lifted my head and tilted it slightly, pondering what he was so sorry about. "Where are my manners?" he said, beginning to smile. "Would you like something to eat? You've been unconscious for more than half a day." I nodded, as my stomach began to rumble. He laughed, hearing my stomach growl. He motioned for me to follow as he walked out the door. I hesitated, wondering what six-foot tall turtles eat. But then I figured it would probably be worth finding out. I got up, but examined myself to make sure I was presentable before I left the room. I slicked my bed-head hair back and threw my hood up over it. I straightened my jeans and exited the doorway. I stopped not long after to marvel in the beauty of Leonardo's home. It was amazing how an… animal could have such human like characteristics and things in his house. I heard Leonardo's voice from a short distance laugh a little and say, "Pretty neat, huh? My brothers and I decorated it ourselves. With a little help from our father, that is." "You mean," I began, looking at his head which was peering out of a doorway, "there are more of you?" "Like me in physical body? Yes. More of me, as in, exactly like me? Nope. I'm the only me there is. I have three brothers that are also turtles. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" "What are you having?" I asked curiously, slowly walking toward him. "I dunno." He replied, also sounding rather curious. "What we eat for breakfast is always a surprise with Mikey cooking."


	3. Chapter 3- The Paper

Chapter 3- The Paper

I strolled into the kitchen and nearly fainted in shock to see another turtle cooking in a worn down kitchen. We was shaking his hips, and dancing around the kitchen while he flipped pancakes, eggs, sausage, and… "Bacon?!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Ya… if you don't like it, there's-" I interrupted the chef, shocked that he thought I didn't like bacon. "Are you legit? I looooooooove bacon!" I said, twirling toward him. "Me too!" He said. He was so innocent, playful. I had never met anyone that didn't have a single care in the world. His smile was genuine, and his baby blue eyes behind his orange mask… they were just so… innocent. I don't know how else to explain it. I kinda got lost in my thoughts until he interrupted me. "Do you like your bacon chewy, crunchy, or extra crunchy?" "Extra crunchy. Same way I like my fries. And my pizza crust." He dropped the pancake pan he was holding and looked at me as if he were a 5-year-old that had just gotten the puppy they always wanted, "YOU LIKE PIZZA!?" "Who doesn't?" I said, going to the table behind him to sit down. I was startled to see a green hand stuck out in front of me. I followed the arm to the body it was attached to, seeing ANOTHER turtle. _That's right, _I thought, _Leonardo said he had 3 brothers. The one in orange, and the one sitting next to me and one more. _I looked to my right and saw a turtle sitting next to me. He was taller than Leonardo, and Orange, but definitely thinner then both of them. He also had a mask, but his was purple, and the ends of the tie at the back were a lot longer than Orange's. "Nice to see you on your feet. I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie or Don if you like." He extended his hand further; then I realized he wanted to shake my hand. I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash if you want. All my friends do." "Okay." He said with a satisfied look in his hazel eyes. "Ash it is." I smiled and stopped shaking his hand, looking back at Orange, and then at Donatello. "What's the Chef's name?" I said quietly. "That's Michelangelo." He replied, also in a whisper. "You can call me Mikey", Orange said also in a whisper sticking his head in between the two of ours. "Okay….. let's see if I remember your names correctly…. Mikey, Donnie, aannnnnnnnnnnnd Leo." I said, pointing to each one as I said their names (I took longer to say Leo's name because he had just walked in when I was about to say his name). "What about me?", another turtle asked, walking in. He had a blood red mask and amber green eyes. He was definitely the most muscular of the four. He looked a little shorter than Leo, but taller than Mikey, they all were. _Right. I keep forgetting there are four._ "I'm Raphael. Raph for short." I smirked and replied, "Aloha. I'm Ashley, Ash for short." He smirked at my Hawaiian greeting and sat next to Leo, who was sitting across from me. The once peaceful silence was interrupted by Mikey setting a plate in front of each of us. He set the food down in the center of the table and said, "Breakfast…. is… SERVED." He plopped down on the seat next to me and waited for someone to say something…. anything. "Whoa", I exclaimed in astonishment. I hadn't seen that much food on the same table I was sitting at since Christmas! "You cooked all this, by yourself?" "Usually he cooks a lot more." Raphael said sarcastically. I smirked and waited for the cue that I could begin eating. I was hungrier than they could ever be able to comprehend. "Well, let's not just sit here with our stomachs growling…. DIG IN!", Mikey said, dramatically throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. I was the first to throw food on my plate. I grabbed three pancakes and three pieces of bacon. I looked around the table for some margarine to put on my pancakes, but only found maple syrup… yuck. "Do you have any margarine?" I asked Leonardo, who was eating his pancake with the utmost care. "Ya…. I think we got some in the fridge. Don, can you check please?" He asked, looking at Donnie who was closest to the fridge. He nodded, and got up to check. He swallowed the wad of sausage that he had been chewing and set a tub of "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter" in front of me. "Thanks." I said to Leo and Donnie. After a while of nobody talking, I decided that this would be a good time to get my questions answered. "So… if you… turtles…. don't mind, I'd like to ask a few questions." "Go ahead babe", Mikey said, playfully nudging my shoulder. I laughed a little and thought of which question to ask first. I thought back to the night they saved me and tried to remember why I was in the alley in the first place. Then I remembered my purse, with my money, keys, cell phone, and wallet, and…. "THE PAPER!" I exclaimed, my face becoming full of worry and anxiety. "What paper?" Leo asked, while Mikey was trying to calm me down. "The night you guys saved me… I was holding a little purple paper when I passed out…. where is it?" My breathing was getting heavier, and my facial expression became more and more worried. Leo noticed this, trying to recall the paper that I was talking about. "Oooh, -that- paper", Raph said with a small smile on his face. But as soon as he looked at me and saw the worry in my eyes for it, his smile vanished. "One sec", he said, as he left the room. I was beginning to hyperventilate, when Raph ran in with my purse. I was relieved to have my money, phone, and keys back, but where was the paper? "I saw you drop a little piece of paper when Leo picked you up after you went out cold. I shoved it in your purse… I don't even know why." A smile spread across my face from ear to ear. I opened my purse to find everything still in it, and the paper. I was so overwhelmed with joy, I screamed. I threw myself into Raphael's arms and gave him a huge hug. "THANK YOU RAPHAEL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I did a little happy dance and twirled out of the kitchen, into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and dumped the things in my purse out beside me. I took out my phone and took off the case. I then took a $20 out of my wallet, and the paper, and stuck them in my case, then put the case back on my phone. I stuck the phone in my pocket, with the previous words of worry still ringing in my ears… _The paper. The paper. The paper_.


	4. Chapter 4- April O'neil

Chapter 4- April O'neil

"Um… is everything okay?" I looked up to see Leo knelling in front of me. I saw in his eyes that he was trying not to laugh, after the dance I just preformed, but I could also see that he was worried for me. I threw my head back laughing and said, "I am now." He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a kind-sounding, female voice that wasn't mine. He stood up and looked to the woman that the voice came from. "Hey guys", the voice exclaimed excitedly. As she walked closer, I began to examine her. She had red hair, which was a lot more orange than red, and was wearing a yellow 3/4-sleeve shirt with a white number 5 on in, with faded blue bootleg jeans and black combat boots. "APRIL!" I heard Donnie exclaim and come running out of another room. 'How-how-how's it goin'?" he said nervously. I leaned closer to Leo and said, giggling, "Since when does Donnie have a stutter?" He chuckled quietly and, not taking his eyes off of his love-struck brother, said, "He **really** likes her." "And who exactly is 'her'", I asked, looking at Leo curiously. "April O'neil. We saved her and her dad a while back." "Oooh. Well I can see why Donnie likes her so much, she's really pretty." He smirked and stood up. She looked around, as if she was expecting to see something, or someone, new. "Whoa", she said surprised. "Who's the new girl?" she asked, smirking a little. "This is Ashley." Leo said, glancing over at me and smiling. "We rescued her from the Foot just yesterday." "Oh. Well, are you okay?" she asked, looking at me curiously. "Uh… ya, I'm fine. Thanks." "Good", she said with a satisfied look on her face. "Well, I just came by to get my shell-cell fixed, but afterwards I was gonna go shopping. Care to join me?" I pointed at myself, to double-check that she indeed was talking to me. "Well, we can't go, for -hopefully- obvious reasons." Donnie said, looking at himself and his brothers. "I'm not so sure you should go either Ashley", Leo said, looking at me. I could tell that he saw the disappointment in my eyes. "Why not? I haven't gone shopping in sooo looong and I **need** some new outfits!" "It's just that… if the Foot, the people that attacked you yesterday, find you on the surface, they would probably follow you back here, or worse…. they could kidnap or hurt you." "We'll be fine Leo", April said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "I have my tessin and I'll have my T-Phone. And if anything happens that we can't handle, I'll be sure to call." Leo looked back at me, who was now giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, and briefly looked down. Then he realized how earnestly I wanted to go shopping, and he caved. "Fine." "YES", I cheered in victory. "But, I want you to take a T-Phone with you, just in case the Foot are trying to track you. And don't use and credit or debit cards, 'cause those are also traceable." "Okay. I don't have a credit card, and I have like $30 in my account anyways. Most of my money is in a safety bin at the bank." "Okay… just… be careful", he said, gently touching my arm. I felt a warm, tingly, feeling start from the arm he touched, then travel to my face, where I began to blush. He grinned, and there was a nice silence as we both got lost in each other's eyes. "Sooo… anyways…" April said, making us both look up at her. "Donnie, can you fix my phone?" "Uh, y-ya. Wh-what's wrong with it?" "It keeps freezing up! It'll freeze for like 10 minutes and then go back to normal." "Sounds like something that might take a little while fixing. I made a few spare T-Phone's, just in case. I'll give you one of those for now." Then Donnie looked at me and said "And I'll give you one as well." I smiled and looked at April. "Just let me freshen up quickly." I was about to go the washroom, but then I realized I don't know where it was, or even if they had one. I looked at Leo nervously. "Uh, do you have a bathroom I can use?" "Oh yeah! We have a guest bathroom with a fresh toothbrush, towels, toothpaste, and soap that you can use." He began to walk toward the hallway that the room I slept in was. "C'mon. I'll show you." I followed him down the hallway to the bathroom. He stopped outside the closed door, opened the door, and gave an ushering motion toward the washroom. "Here it is. This is just for you, so don't worry about all the foreign germs and what-not", he said with a smile. "Thanks." I went into the washroom and closed and locked the door. I put my hair into a French braid, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and came out to find Donnie talking with April about the T-Phones. I made my way over to the couch, to get my purse. Donnie and April came over to me and Donnie handed me a T-Phone. After a brief tutorial on how to use it, April and I left the home of the turtles to go shopping.


	5. Chapter 5- The Origin Story

Chapter 5- The Origin Story

We just barely caught the 11 o'clock subway to Manhattan mall. By my request, we went to the mall food court first. I bought a poutine from New York Fries, which has **the best** fries ever. It had mozzarella cheese curds, cheddar cheese shavings, and was smothered in gravy. April bought a salad that had mini mozzarella cheese curds, cherry tomatoes, and had low-fat ranch dressing drizzled on top. _Well, way to make me feel guilty,_ I thought as I smirked, looking at our food. We sat down at a messy table that had just been abandoned by its previous occupants. I laughed, looking at our sauce-and-crumb-covered table and chairs. We set our trays down and I said, "I'll go get some wet-naps." I was back in a flash with some wet-naps, and nearly dropped them in my poutine in startled…ness. It was a beep that sounded like a notification beep louder than I had ever heard. April pulled out her T-Phone and pressed the button just beneath the touch screen. "Not mine", she said, putting away and looking at me, giggling. I smirked and looked at the T-Phone that Donnie had given me. I had gotten a text from… Leo? My grin turned into a smile as I read the text message. "Leo?" April asked, grinning like an idiot. "Leo." I said, returning her grin. "What's it say?" "He said, 'I know you're probably okay, but my protective instincts told me double check.' Smiley-face." "He really likes you", she said, her grin getting goofier and goofier by the second. "I hardly even know him. And vice-versa. I don't even know that he's really a turtle, or if all this is even reality", I said, looking down at the phone to respond to the text message. I responded, _Thanks, I'm fine, don't worry. J. I know if something happens, I can call you, so relax ;). (That is, if I can remember how to make calls on this thing)._ I put the T-Phone away and looked up to find April with her eyes closed, leaning over her food. Her hands were folded, and I stayed quiet, thinking she must've been praying. All she said was, "Itadakimasu." Then she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She laughed and began to eat. "It's Japanese. It means, 'I humbly accept this food'. It's similar to saying 'bon apetite', or 'dig in'." I felt my jaw drop open a bit. "You speak Japanese?!" "A little. I picked up a bit from the guys." I looked at my poutine, bowed over it, closed my eyes, folded my hands and said, "Itadakimasu." Then I opened my eyes, picked up my fork, and began eating. "That was perfect!" "Thanks. I'm a quick learner." For several good minutes, we didn't talk at all. We just ate and observed our surroundings. Then I thought, _Maybe I could ask April my questions about the turtles…. if she picked up some of another language from them, she must be around them a lot, which means she would know a lot about them. That, or they speak Japanese a lot. I guess I'll have to find out. _"So…" I began. She looked up at me, as if she had heard me thinking that entire time. "I guess you have a lot of questions about them, huh?" I nodded as she smirked and took a sip of her diet cola. _Yuck, diet._ "I guess I'll tell you everything you need to know, or as I like to call it… The Origin Story. I'm surprised no one has told you yet. Anyways, back to the story. The turtles' father, Splinter, i foot tall mutated rat. But he wasn't always this way. He was once an ordinary rat that lived in Tokyo, Japan. Our story begins with the star of the story, Hamato Yoshi. When he was a child, he was an orphan. At this time, Japan was still trying to recover from its' defeat in WWII, so it wasn't uncommon to see children on the streets begging.. Yoshi was begging on the streets along with his friend, Yukio Mushimi, one day, when they saw a bigger, shorter man with a beard, and wearing a traditional Japanese hat, and a green kimono, walk by. The two boys watched him walk by. When he walked buy them, he had accidentally dropped a coin on the ground. Mushimi picked it up and cheered in their victory. But Yoshi knew that it was dishonorable to steal. So he brought it back to the man, and Mushimi came with him, frustrated by Yoshi's honor. The man was surprised that the boy had such honesty, especially an orphan boy. He made them a deal, if they could take the coin from his flat-open hand, they could keep it. Mushimi pushed Yoshi aside, and tried to take it, but the man was too fast for him. He opened his hand again for Yoshi to try. Yoshi did the same as Mushimi, but faster. Yoshi got the coin and, as a result of this, the man was very surprised. He offered to buy Yoshi some food, but Yoshi managed to convince the man into letting Mushimi come too. So the man, who they later discovered to be The Ancient One, brought them into his home, and raised them both as if they were his own sons. They also discovered that The Ancient One was a great master in the Japanese fighting arts of Ninjitsu, and Bushido. The Ancient One trained the two to become Ninja masters, such as himself. As the years grew on, the two grew into young men and became closer than brothers; best friends that did anything and everything together. They even fell in love at the same time with the same girl: Teing Shen. She was beautiful, intelligent, sweet. She was another orphan that The Ancient One had taken in. She was the only woman in The Ancient One's house, so she took it upon herself to play the mother role. She did most of the cooking and cleaning. She had a genuinely caring heart. She was, in fact, so caring that she even took in a rat that she found in the kitchen and cared for it, like a pet. Although Mushimi wanted to kill it when he first saw it, she wouldn't let him, believing that all life has purpose. Seeing that Shen had grown to like this rat, Yoshi built a little home for the rat, mainly to impress Shen and make her happy… you know guys! Anyways, as time passed, is was obvious that both Mushimi and Yoshi loved Shen, but her heart belonged to only one of them: Yoshi. One day, while the three of them were out on the town, they saw Foot ninja attacking a helpless man. Out of instinct, Yoshi and Mushimi fought for the man. When the fight was over and won, Yoshi and Mushimi found out that the man was not even human.. He was an Utrom named Mortu, an Alien from another dimension. Seeing how well they had both preformed in defending him, he offered them both jobs as guardians of the Utroms. The two young men accepted, but The Ancient One did not approve. The Ancient one briefly argued with them telling them that they could not join the Guardians. But they were not asking for his permission. So they began training with Mortu and the Utroms. Yoshi was promoted time and time again, right up to the highest rank of Guardian Prime. While Mushimi was passed over, time and time again. It didn't take long for Mushimi's lack of advancement to turn to jealousy. Though his friendship with Mushimi began to weaken, Yoshi's relationship with Teing Shen grew stronger and stronger, fueling Mushimi's rage and jealousy even more, until something snapped. It was a rainy night, and Mushimi caught Shen outside alone. His jealousy for her could not be contained, and he killed her then and there. That night, the Guardians in their Utrom headquarters would suffer their greatest defeat at the hands of one of their own. They were betrayed by Yukio Mushimi. He had joined the Foot, and told the Foot leader, the Shredder, all he knew about the Utroms and their headquarters. They attacked with great power with the element of great surprise to their advantage. Yoshi could not believe that his own 'brother' would do such a thing. Luckily, most of the Utroms managed to escape through escape pods that Mushimi had no knowledge of. When the fight was over, Yoshi returned home to tell Shen all that had happened, but only came home to find out the horrible truth. He was stunned and full of rage at the loss of his love. The Ancient One blamed himself for the death of Teing Shen, but Yoshi told him otherwise, and vowed to make Mushimi pay with his life. But The Ancient One warned him, 'Be careful. Vengeance is like a splinter; it gets under your skin and can poison your life.' But Yoshi did not, could not, heed his Masters' warning. He had but one thought pounding through his entire body (as he infiltrated the Foot Headquarters). He fought his way to the 'throne room', if you will, and demanded for Yukio Mushimi. Dozens of Foot Ninja circled around him, preparing to fight. But Yoshi had come to the Shredder's stronghold to face Mushimi, and nothing was going to stop him. He took down every single one of the ninja that circled around him, and called Mushimi out, challenging him to a duel. Even though Mushimi argued that he stood facing Yoshi along with the Foot, Shredder told him that if he defeated Yoshi, he would forgive their humiliating retreat from the Utrom Base. To right the wrong he had done to Shedder, Mushimi agreed to the duel, to fight Yoshi to the death. They fought furiously, with rage driving both of their hearts. They both lunged at each other, with both of them intending to finish the battle. When they swiped their katana blades, Mushimi's only cut Yoshi's shirt, but Yoshi's went through to Mushimi's heart. When they landed from their lunges, Mushimi fell to his knees and his last words were, 'Forgive me, Yoshi'. Before Shredder could even order the Foot to attack Yoshi, he was gone. The next day, Yoshi decided to leave with Mortu to New York, where he would stay. He brought the rat to New York with him. He named him Splinter, to remind him of Yoshi. Not long after he moved to New York, he was violently killed by the Shredder. Not long after that, Splinter found four baby turtles in the sewer covered in glowing, green ooze. Feeling sorry for them, he gathered them up in an old coffee can and took them to his burrow, in the sewer. What Splinter didn't know, is that the ooze was mutagen. He had also accidentally gotten some ooze on him. By morning, they were all radically growing in intellect and size. The turtles and Splinter all began being able to speak. Splinter raised the turtles as his own, training them with the Ninjitsu that he learned from Hamato Yoshi." When 'The Origin Story' was finished, all I could do was stare at April, with my jaw dropped, as dozens of thoughts and emotions flooded my mind.


	6. Chapter 6- Not An Ordinary Bluenotes

Chapter 6- Not An Ordinary Bluenotes

April had just finished telling "The Origin Story", and I felt like an idiot, frozen with my jaw dropped and my icy-blue eyes left in wonder. April finished off her diet coke with a slurp and said laughing at my facial expression, "Pretty neat story, huh?" "Yeah, it is! I mean, it went from orphans, to ninja training, from ninja training to romance, from romance to jealousy, from jealousy to vengeance, and from vengeance to mutation! I mean…. it sounds like a story from the children's section at the library! I can't believe that's all real! It's just so… wow!" "I know right! Master Splinter named the turtles after four renaissance painters that he saw in a book in the sewer. Leonardo is the leader of the four, Donatello is the mastermind behind the team, Raphael is the muscle and attitude of the group, and Michelangelo is the humor that keeps them all from being so tense all the time." All I could do was lean back in my chair and let these thoughts deprive me of words. It was so amazing how everything and everyone in the story all had such big roles, and if you took any one of them away, all of their futures would be different. April threw her empty cup on her tray, stood up, and picked up her tray. "Wanna hit some stores now?" "Yeah", I said, still half lost in my thoughts. I looked down and realized that I had only taken three bites out of my poutine. I shoved three fork-fulls of fries into my mouth and stood up, picking up my tray and throwing my purse strap over my shoulder. I speed-walked over to April, who was throwing away her trash at a garbage bin. I threw the remains of my poutine away and grabbed my iced-tea before it could land in the trash can; I only had one little sip and I figured I should get my money's worth and drink it as we walked. We went to several stores: Bath and Body Works, Garage, Hollister, Banana Republic, Reitmans, Suzy Shier, Aeropostale, Old Navy, JCPenny, and last but not least, Bluenotes. We both hardly had any money left, and we both already had several bags. But we decided to go in anyways, since Bluenotes occasionally has racks of clothes which are $3-5 each. We made our way to the back, where the sale racks were, and found three sale racks! We excitedly searched the racks and each found about three items. Two of which, I needed to try on. I told April I would be in a change room, and she nodded, saying she would be outside looking at clothes. I looked around to try and find someone that worked there to open a change room for me. A man in all black startled me from behind and said with a deep, baritone voice, "Can I help you?" I spun around on the balls of my heels quickly to see who it was. He had a sticker name tag that said "Hello, my name is Bob". But above the name 'Bob', there was the name 'Joey" that had been crossed out. _Well, that's suspicious. _"Uh… yeah. I would like to use a change room to try on a couple of things." He grinned a devilish grin and escorted me to the change rooms. He opened one up and drew a number 2 on the door with a black, permanent marker. _Okay, then…._ Something felt really off about this guy. I put on the pants and shirt and did the math to see how much it would cost. _Let's see… the total would come to… $6.50. Not bad. I'll ask April what she thinks. _I stepped out of the change room to find the store screen doors closed and locked. I looked around and saw April fighting the "employee" with a metal fan. She was good, and fast. I got down so that neither of them would see me and crawled over to April's bags and purse. I grabbed them and crawled back to the change room I was in. I dropped the bags on the floor and dug in my purse to find the T-Phone that Donnie gave me. I turned it on, and managed to retrieve the memory of Donnie teaching me how to make phone calls on this thing. I pushed the blue button and pushed the phone icon. I put the phone to my ear and waited for Leo to pick up. "Hey Ash! How's you're shoppi-","Leo", I interrupted him, beginning to panic a bit. "I'm in the change room in Bluenotes right now. April's out in the store fighting the employee with a metal fan. Neither of them know I'm still in here and I don't know what to do!" "Alright, Ashley, just calm down. I want you to take slow, deep breaths and relax." I began to calm myself down, following Leo's instructions to a T.

"Now, I want you to give me a verbal layout of the store. Do your best to tell me exactly where everything is."

"OK. Well, the change room I'm in is exactly in the back middle of the store. There are racks going up the walls on both sides and the cash register is smack in the middle of the store."

"Okay, good. This shouldn't be too hard. I imagine you wouldn't want to lose your bags, so here's what your gonna do. Take the biggest back you have, and put all of your other bags in the biggest one. Do you know where April's bags are?"

"I have them in the change room with me."

"Okay, so do the same with April's bags."

"Okay, done. I put our purses in the bags too. What now."

"Good. Okay, now I want you to slowly crawl out of the change room and make your way to the door"

"But they closed and locked the screen door."

"Hmmm… Oh! I know! Get to the door and I'll tell you what to do from there. Just stay on the phone and walk me through what's happening."

"Okay. I'm crawling out now. I'm going toward the cash register. Okay, now I'm ripping the tags off the shirt and pants I never paid for and putting the tags and money for the clothes I'm wearing in the desk drawer. Now I'm crawling towards the exit, almost there. Okay, I'm at the screen door. What now?"

"Do you feel a switch on the side of the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold the top end of the phone away from yourself and push the switch in, and then up, still pushing it down." I held the top end of the phone away from me and flicked the switch. A dagger then popped out of the top of the phone. Realizing what he was going to say next, I carefully cut through the screen a hole big enough to crawl through and threw the bags through, and then crawled out. As I crawled out, a piece of cut metal sticking out pierced deeply into my right arm. I hissed in pain, but managed to ignore it for the time being, knowing there was more important matters at hand. Still crouching, I retracted the dagger back into the phone and said to Leo, "Okay, I'm out."

"Nice work. You did really well. Now, carefully look in and call for April, tell her 'I have our bags, let's go'"

So, I cautiously stuck my head in to see April finishing off the "employee". I did exactly what Leo told me. I yelled, "APRIL! I HAVE OUR BAGS, LET'S GO!" She gave a finishing spin kick to his stomach and ran towards the hole in the screen. "Okay Leo, what now", I asked into the phone. "You did really well. Now give the phone to April and I'll tell her where you guys can meet us." As soon as April got out, I handed her the T-Phone and simply said, "Leo." She took the phone and said, "Leo, what do we do now?" she listened to what he was saying, nodded a couple of times and began running down the hallway that eventually leaded to the east parking lot. I grabbed the bags and we both ran as fast as we could until we got outside. The nice, spring evening was hard to enjoy as I was losing a lot of blood fast. We ran to a two-way alley and found a graffiti-covered subway car on wheels. "Get in!" April yelled back to me. My sight began to get fuzzy as I ran to the door of the subway car. April got in first, helped by Leo. He immediately saw my arm and jumped out of the car to help me. He swept me off my feet (bridal style) into his strong arms, seeing me becoming woozy, and laid me down gently on the cold, hard, floor of the subway car.


	7. Chapter 7- I Wanna Know You

Chapter 7- I Wanna Know You

(LEO'S P.O.V.)

_This is all my fault. I knew she shouldn't have gone. I knew it wasn't safe. Now she's out cold because of how much blood she lost, because of me. _I punched Raph's punching bag again and again, harder and harder, hoping that somehow, the release of my anger through my blows would bring Ashley back to us. It had been 2 days, 11 hours, and 21 minutes since she passed out. Donnie had bandaged her right bicep and said that only time could heal her now. She **was** going to be fine though…. she had to be. Something about her, just, made me feel different. Not bad different, but good different. I didn't know what it was, or why, and it was starting to bug me. Sleeping didn't help, eating didn't help, training didn't help, not even meditating helped. I punched the punching bag even harder, frustrated by not being able to sort out my emotions_. This isn't me… I can always sort through my emotions. What's wrong with me? What about her is making me so crazy? _I then punched the bag so hard in frustration that the chain broke. I heard a drip and looked down to see that my hands were bleeding. I washed off my hands, and decided to check-up on Ashley again. I'd been checking in on her every five minutes. I went in and knelled at the bedside.

_Please wake up. Don't do this to me, please. I don't even know why I care so much, I hardly even know you. Oh, please wake up so I can change that. I wanna change that. I wanna know you. _

**When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare but my mind was everywhere**

**I wanna know you**

**Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind**

**But you listen when I have something to show you**

_I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Please wake up so I can tell you. I hardly even know you, but I want to._

**There's a mark above your eye, you got it in July fightin' for your sister's reputation**

**You remember people's names**

**And valentines are lame**

**So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion, oh**

I brushed a stray hair back from her face and just sat there, waiting. I put my arms up on the side of the bed and buried my head down in them. _ Please…. please. _

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**I wanna know you**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**I wanna go there where you go**

**I wanna find out what you know**

**And maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself**

**I like how you are with me**

**In our future history**

**Maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself, "Yeah, I thought so"**

Just then, I heard a rustle of the sheets and a hiss of pain. I looked up and saw her squeezing her eyes shut, and holding her right arm. "HOLY!", she exclaimed in pain. I was so excited to see her awake. But my heart broke to see her in such pain. What am I saying? All I know is her name! Why is my heart breaking for practically a stranger? "Ashley, are you alright?" She opened her icy-blue eyes and locked them on mine. "Leo? What… what happened? Where am I? APRIL! IS SHE OKAY?" She grabbed my arm when she said 'April' and her eyes filled with panic. "Calm down. She is fine. She's been on the couch since yesterday waiting for you to wake up. When you were about to come into our van, you passed out because of how much blood you lost. That was 2 days, 11 hours, and 33 minutes ago." She sat up all the way, keeping her eyes locked on mine. "You, waited for me to wake up?" She began to grin as her eyes softened. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and all…" Her grin grew wider and she said gently, "That's so sweet. Thank-", she was interrupted by her stomach growling. "You hungry?" She grinned even wider, and nodded. I helped her to her feet, and helped her walk to the kitchen.

**You smile you never shout**

**You stand out in a crowd**

**You make the best of every situation**

**Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong**

**A beautiful and perfect combination**

***The song was "I Wanna Know You" by Hannah Montana. I do not own the song or TMNT. **


	8. Chapter 8- Girlfriend

***I just want to thank my reviewers and favouriters for doing what they do. I appreciate all the support. It means a lot to me!**

**Leo: Um… aren't you forgetting something?**

**Disclaimer: Uhh… hmm… oh yeah! I wish with my entire, pathetic little heart that I owned TMNT, but I do not. I also do not own Domino's Pizza or Bruce (whoever ****_he_**** is). Please follow, favourite, and review!**

**Ashley: She does own me though.**

**Me: DATS RIGHT! I'M YO MASTER!**

**Ashley: *cries into Leo's shoulder as he rubs her back***

**Leo: YOU MONSTER!**

**Me: *Laughs manically and rubs hands together***

**ONWARD**

Chapter 8- Girlfriend

(BACK TO ASHLEY'S P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It looked familiar. I was feeling serious déjà-vu. Still laying on my back, not moving at all, I looked around and saw Leo in the same position he was when I was first laying in this bed. I squirmed around a bit and tried to lay to my fight facing Leo, but I quickly turned on my back again. I remembered my arm and how a piece of metal in the screen at Bluenotes sliced deep into it. I held the bandages lightly and hissed in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, which I have a tendency to in several types of situations. "HOLY", I exclaimed in pain. Then I heard a friendly, once anonymous voice, say softly, "Ashley, are you alright?" My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to face Leo, whose eyes were filed with joy, surprise, and a hint of worry. Our eyes locked, and there was a peaceful silence for about three seconds as we just looked at each other. "Leo? What… what happened?" Then the memories of the mall flooded back. I remembered the panic in my lungs, the knot in my stomach, the gash on my arm. But I hadn't endured this alone… "APRIL! IS SHE OKAY?!" I began to worry and I felt my facial expression go from confused and dazed to scared and worried. I grabbed Leo's arm when I said 'April' in order to brace myself for any bad news that he might have about April. He had HUGE muscles, his biceps were two times the size of mine. His eyes softened and, still speaking gently, said, "Calm down. She is fine. She's been on the couch since yesterday waiting for you to wake up. When you were about to come into our van, you passed out because of how much blood you lost. That was 2 days, 11 hours, and 40 minutes ago." I was shocked and slightly flattered that he had counted down to the minute how long I had been unconscious. I began to show a toothless smile as I started to sit up and said calmly, "You… waited for me to wake up?" His eyes wandered to the ceiling and then to the floor as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and all…" He glanced up at me, looking a little embarrassed, and looked back down at the floor again. I grinned wider and said even softer, "That's so sweet. Thank-" *gurgle gurgle* I was interrupted by my stupid stomach growling as if I hadn't eaten in days. Well, actually, I hadn't. He looked up and smiled. "You hungry?" My grin grew even wider as I nodded. He came around to the left side of the bed and put his left hand on his stomach, extending his elbow in my direction. I stood up beside him and took his arm as he escorted me to the kitchen, although, I had to keep my right arm bent so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Once we got to the kitchen, he pulled up a chair and motioned towards it for me to sit down. I blushed a bit and sat down. He pushed the chair in a little and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and looked around. "Hmmm…. Hmm hmmm hmmm…" He made thinking noises as he moved things around and bobbed his head up, down, left, and right in the fridge. He closed the fridge door and walked over to me. He leaned against the table with his left elbow and said, "Well, we have no food that is worth serving…. so….. you wanna order a pizza?" I smiled and nodded as he went to grab a T-phone. He was back in a flash with a T-phone and said, "Where do you like your pizza from?" I tapped my chin with the side of the knuckle of my left index finger. "Domino's", I said with a smile. He smiled as well, "That's our favourite place. We all have it on speed dial." He pushed one button and pulled up a chair beside me as he put the phone to his ear. He grabbed a pen and a paper and mouthed the words '_Write down what you want'_. I took the paper and pen from him and wrote down '_plain cheese with bacon and a coke please'. _I pushed the paper towards him and watched him read it. He smiled and said, "Hello? Hey Bruce, it's Leo. … I'm fine, how's your day going? ... Awesome! … Yeah, the usual. Oh, and one small plain cheese with bacon. … Yeah, we've got a friend over right now. … No, she's a girlfriend. … NOT A GIRLFRIEND! A FRIEND WHO'S A GIRL! … Yeah, suuure. … Alright. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Bruce", he said under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh. "What was all that?" He looked at me and smiled. "We order pizza **a lot**. Bruce is the owner of the store we order from. He works everyday there. He doesn't know who we are or that we're turtles. He just knows our names and our usual. He was wondering what the extra pizza was for and I told him it was for a girlfriend… but he took it the wrong way." I smiled and laughed. He stood up beside me and put his hand on his stomach and extend his elbow in my direction again. "Shall we retire to the couch?", he asked with a smug grin on his face. "Yes, yes we shall." I took his arm and he walked me to the couch. I sat down and he walked over to the TV and turned it on. "MIKEY!", he yelled louder than I'd ever heard him say anything. Soon enough, Mikey bounded in and immediately saw me. "ASHLEY!", he exclaimed in excitement. "YOU'RE OKAY!" He ran towards me and hugged my waist on the left side. He squeezed me so tightly that he deprived me of air. I looked at Leo, my face becoming red, and he rushed over, prying Mikey off me. He gave Leo a stink face, but realized that he had been choking me. I coughed a couple of times and held my stomach. "Oh… sorry." He looked down and kicked a pebble on the ground in front of him. "It's okay", I said smiling. He smiled and looked to Leo with a foolish smile, "You called for me?" "Yeah.", Leo said, glancing at me, then looking back at Mikey. "We ordered pizza so I need you to wait for it." Leo handed Mikey a $20 and a $10 bill. Mikey waited a few seconds before taking it slowly. "Did you order some for me?" Leo rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "I ordered some for all of us." "ALRIGHT!" Mikey ran and hugged Leo by the shoulders. "I love you man." He kissed Leo on the cheek and Leo began to growl. "Seriously!", Mikey said with excitement. Then he bounded off into the darkness of the sewer tunnel. Leo grabbed the remote and sat down a few inches away from me. He turned on the TV and said, "Whatcha wanna watch?" I pondered this for a few seconds before replying, "WWE!". He laughed and changed the channel to WWE. "You sound like Raph." We both smiled and watched WWE as we waited for our pizza to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9- Me

**Again, thank you to all you people out there that have reviewed and favourited (yeah, I know, not a real word) my story! It means a lot to me! I never thought anyone would read this, but I guess I was wrong! Please favourite, follow, and review! Thanks again all you beautiful readers!**

**Raph: Sorry to interrupt this tender moment… but you're forgetting something… again. **

**Me: Well, way to ruin my readers and I's conversation! *does a 180 degree spin, flipping my hair at Raph* **

**Raph: … … … Anyways… Turtle Tomboy does not own me, my brothers, my father, the Apple company, or our lair. **

**Leo: *Walks in with Ashley* She does, unfortunately, own Ashley though...**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Ashley: *giggles* If you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you**

**Me: No! I didn't mean…. I …. you …. Ugh, just forget it.**

**Oh, btw if you guys have any questions then feel free to ask them in the review section!**

**Enough of my rambling…**

**ONWARD**

Chapter 9- Me

We were both cheering and shouting as we watched WWE, when Donnie came in, looking rather frustrated. Leo and I both stopped flailing our arms and shouting to look at Donnie for a second, then continued watching the match. Donnie sighed and said, "Guys, could you turn it down a notch? April's sleeping." Leo and I both heard him, but I gave Leo a look that said, 'Follow my lead'. We both ignored Donnie and continued our yelling and arm-flailing (even though I could really only flail my left arm since my right arm hurt to high Heaven). "Guys, seriously", Donnie said with his hands on his hips. "GUYS! SHUT UP", Donnie yelled. At this, Leo and I both stopped our flailing and cheering and looked at Donnie. We both burst out laughing and Leo said, "SHH! Donnie! April's sleeping!" I threw my head back laughing and Leo laid on his back on the couch laughing. Donnie rolled his eyes and went back to the room he came from. "Where does he go, anyways", I asked Leo once we had finished our laughing fits. "To his lab", Leo said sitting up. "He goes in there and tinkers. He builds and plays with tech and goes online to geek chat rooms…" "They're not geek chat rooms! They're tech savvy forums for intellectually superlative geniuses such as myself", Donnie said walking back into the room. Leo rolled his eyes and kept watching WWE. Then Donnie began talking again, "Hey Ashley, how's your arm?" Leo looked at me, his deep blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Uh, it's alright- I've endured worse. But, I have to keep it bent so that it won't hurt as much." Donnie looked at the ceiling rubbed his chin as if he had a go-t. He snapped his fingers and said, "I've got it! Just a sec." Then he bolted off into his lab. I heard metal falling and metal drawers opening and closing until he ran back in with what looked sort of like a bag. He walked over and stood in front of me. "Uh… I kinda need you to stand up", he said hesitantly. I stood up and he revealed what he was holding. "It's a sling. I figured it's better than awkwardly bending your arm slightly." I nodded and held my arm out. The sling was a blue and white polyester fabric. It was warm…. weird. After he put it on me, he took a step back as if I were a piece of artwork he had just finished. "How does it feel", Leo asked. "Feels fine. A lot easier than just holding it up all the time. Thanks Donnie. I appreciate it. And all that you guys have done for me." "Hey. Don't mention it", Donnie said, walking back to his lab. "It's our job", Leo said. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me questioningly. "Don't you want me to elaborate on that?" I smirked and looked at the TV. "Nah, I already know. April told me everything at the mall. From Hamato Yoshi and Teing Shen to your mutations." I looked back at him and he smiled approvingly. There was a comfortable silence as we got lost in each other's eyes, until Mikey came back with the pizza. "PIZZA'S HERE! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Mikey brought the stack of pizzas over and set them on the coffee table which was a couple of feet away from the couch. Leo got up, grabbed two pepperoni slices, the smallest of the pizza boxes, and a coke. He handed me the smaller pizza box and the coke. "For you…" He said bowing and handing me my food with a slightly butler-ish accent. Soon enough, all the turtles were piled into the room and mobbed the coffee table. "I'll go get April", Donnie said, running off into a hallway. "Does April live with you guys?" "NO!", the three remaining turtles replied. "She fell asleep on the couch waiting for you to wake up, so Donnie carried her off into his bedroom so she could sleep in peace", Mikey said between chews. I grinned and opened my pizza box. The aroma was amazing! I picked up a slice and ate it dramatically. Leo couldn't help but laugh as I ate it. I saw him staring and began to blush. Nonetheless, I continued eating. Just then, April came out, still looking sort of sleepy… that is… until she saw me. "ASHLEY!" She ran over and hugged my left side, seeing my sling on my right arm. "How are you? Are you okay? How long have you been awake? How long have I been asleep?" I giggled at her burst of questions and began to try to answer them. "My arm hurts a bit, otherwise I'm just fine…. I've been awake maybe half an hour…. And I have no clue how long you've been asleep." I smiled and took another bite of my pizza. Then Donnie chimed in, "You were asleep for a couple hours." She smiled and nodded at Donnie as she took a slice of pizza. "So", Leo said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "since you know the basics about us via April, why don't you tell us the basics about you?" I nodded and took a sip of my coke. "Where do I start? Hmm…. Well, I was born in Buffalo 18 years ago. I'm an only child. My mom got transferred to New York when I was six, so I've been living here since. My mom was a news reporter, and there was a lot going on in New York at the time that they needed her to cover. My dad never had a job. He would use the money my mom made and waste it all at casinos and bars. One night, my dad went to get scratchers… and… I guess he won 'cause that was ten years ago. After he never came back, my mom lost her job and she became depressed and a drug addict. She would come home every night… or, should I say, morning… at 3AM and with hardly and clothes on. All she would do is drink and go club hopping. Right now, I honestly don't know where she is. I moved out last year into a cheap apartment and I have a part time job as a cashier in an Apple store… which…. doesn't pay well 'cause… they shut my water off." I took a sip of my coke and hugged my knees to my chest. "I manage to pay my electricity bill with the checks my aunt in Canada sends me once a month." Everyone became silent and downcast. Leo put the hand he wasn't eating with gently on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had it so rough", he said softly. "It wasn't so bad. It could've been worse. When my dad **was** home, he was a good dad. We played and he taught me how to fish. It was okay… until he left. But I've moved on… and I'd rather not talk about it anymore. I don't like to linger in the past." Mikey nodded and took another bite of pizza. "Well, if you ever need to talk about it, we're here for you dudette." I smiled at Mikey's gesture. "Thanks." I finished the crust of my third slice of pizza and realized I was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing when I was unconscious… for over two days… yuck. I looked at Leo, hoping there was a chance that he grabbed our bags. "Uh", I began nervously as he just smiled, waiting for me to continue, "did you, by any chance, grab our bags?" "Of course", he said standing up and stretching. "I'll get them. Just a minute." As soon as he left, April came and sat next to me, smiling like an idiot. Then Mikey came and sat on the other side of me, also with an idiotic smile on his face. I looked at both of them before inquiring what this was all about. "What?" I said, facing April. She and Mikey began to giggle. April poked my stomach a few times singing quietly, "Ashley's got a boyfriend, Ashley's got a boyfriend!" "What? I do not, okay? He's being a gentleman, that's all." Then Mikey began, "Suuuree. 'Cause _gentleman _do whatever you want and give you googly eyes every time they look at you, right?" I began to get frustrated at their childish nagging. "Would you two knock it off?" I looked down at April's index fingers poking me in the stomach and slapped her hands. She giggled but Mikey shushed her as Leo came back with two big bags. April went and sat beside Donnie, and Mikey scooted back to his previous spot on the floor. Leo jumped on the couch beside me and set the bags on the floor in front of my feet. "I have no clue whose bag is whose, so you and April can sort that out." "Yeah", I said looking in the tops of the bags to find which one had my purse in it, "Thanks." I found my bag and slid April's across the floor to her. "I'm gonna go get dressed." I grabbed my bag and got up, trying to remember which of the three hallways had the room I had slept in. "To the left", Leo said, looking at me and smiling. I nodded as a 'thanks' and went down the left hallway to the room I was sure was the one I had slept in. I closed and locked the door and plopped down on the bed. I thought about what April and Mikey had said, about Leo. _Sure, he's a nice guy and yeah, maybe he was being a little nicer than the others… but…. maybe he's just the nicer one out of the four. I don't even know him. All I know is his origin. His origin… HE'S A MUTATED TURTLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! And besides… I have feelings for someone else…. a human._


	10. Chapter 10- Work

**HEY ALL YOU TWO PEOPLE THAT MIGHT STILL BE READING MY STORY!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while… I have A LOT of homework right now.**

**3 WHOLE PROJECTS! 3!**

**I know, my teacher is mean. But he can be nice. Like today, pretty much all we did today was play games! (I go to a Christian school so I have one teacher for every subject but math)**

**I'll try and update more often! I promise! I'm also gonna try making paragraphs and not just one big paragraph :P**

**Anyways... enough of my rambling (I tend to do that a lot)**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 10- Work

I got up from the bed and looked in my bag from the mall. I opened it up and took out the smaller bags inside. I put on a purple, white, yellow, and blue plaid shirt with an ocean blue tank top underneath and rolled up the sleeves. Then I put on a pair of bootlegger jeans and some combat boots. I took my messy French-braid out and put brushed it out with the brush I'd bought at the mall. Then I put it up into a ballerina bun and used a thin, small, slightly transparent scarf as a headband. I tied it on the side in a bow and took a selfie to see how I looked before stepping out into the main room again. Just as I was about to look at the picture, I got a text. I looked at the name of the messenger, 'Message from Martin'.

"OH MAN!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room to the living room. Not even looking up from my phone, I paced around the group of turtles and April, dodging any and every obstacle without paying attention to anything but the message. "Oh man, oh man, oh man", I said under my breath repeatedly as I waited for my Messages app to open. As the app opened, I immediately clicked Martin's conversation. The message read, 'Hey, you weren't at work yesterday or two days ago. I called your apartment but you didn't answer'. I stopped pacing and sat down on the floor behind the giant stacks of TVs as soon as I finished reading the message. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening", I muttered as I rocked back and forth, squeezing my eyes shut and rocking back and forth, hugging my knees to my chest. Martin was my best friend at work. He was always there for me, like the brother I always wanted. I stopped rocking and picked up my phone from where I had set it down beside me. I began to respond to Martin's message, 'I know. I've had a lot going on recently. Have people been asking about me?' He responded not ten seconds later, 'Our boss did, but I told him you weren't feeling well and I covered for you. Your welcome J'. I let out a loud sigh of relief and laid on my back laughing. "YES!" I exclaimed standing up. I began pacing again, but this time, out of joy. I responded to the text, 'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! OMIGOODNESS I LOVE U MARTY! I'LL GIVE YOU HALF THE PAY I SWEAR! I OWE YOU BIG TIME! Do you know when my next shift is?'. I clicked send and did several twirls, my pace turning more into a jog. I jumped over a stack of comics and twirled again. I heard a bleep and checked my phone. Martin had replied, 'Np. You dont have to give me half. Its what friends are for and I know u need the money. Dont worry bout it J. Ur next shift is from fifteen minutes from now for 3 hours.' I stopped dead in my tracks and my facial expression went from overjoyed to dead. 'OMIGOSH IM GONNA BE LATE! THX TTYL!', I texted Martin.

"Ooooo, this is bad, this is bad, this is so very bad!" I said, spinning pivoting, looking for a way out. I couldn't miss another shift, I couldn't. Then I saw an elevator that had a tube as wide as it leading up. I smiled realizing that that was a way out and ran back to the room I had been staying in and grabbed my purse. I made sure everything was still in it, and ran back out toward the elevator. I pushed the elevator button several times before I heard a ding and the doors began to slowly slide open.

"Whoa!" I spun around and saw Leo speed-walking toward me. "What was all that? Wh-where are you going?" I spun back around and walked into the elevator. I turned to look at him. "My job. I missed my past two shifts and I can't miss another. My shift starts in less than ten minutes! GUH! WHICH ONE OF THESE STUPID BUTTONS TAKES ME TO THE SURFACE?!", I exclaimed, my view now on the eight buttons on the elevator wall. Leo grinned a little and stepped in beside me. "Here", he said softly, pushing the button numbered '2'. "Which Apple store do you work at?" "The one on Fifth", I replied, twiddling my thumbs nervously. "I'll drive you. It's not far from here", Leo said. I looked up at him and my I felt my face light up. "You will?" "Course. I can tell you need this job, after everything you've been through, it's the least I can do."

I smiled and we both looked ahead as the elevator doors finally opened. He speed walked to the same van I vaguely remember seeing in the alley when April and I had run out of the mall. He opened the passenger door and I ran in. He closed the door behind me and jumped in the driver's seat. He pushed a button on the ceiling of the van and suddenly a garage door opened. I looked around and realized we were in what looked like an old factory or something.

He sped out and soon enough we were at the Apple store. "You have your T-Phone, right?" I stuck my hand in my purse and felt around for it as I got out. "Ya. Thanks for the ride. I owe you!" I said slamming the door and running into the Apple store.

_Wow, I can't believe I made it! I wouldn't have gotten here on time without him, I have to find a way to repay him. Now that I think about it… he __**has**__ been acting a lot nicer than the others. Maybe April's right… but… he's a turtle, and I like someone else. Even if I did like Leo, it could never work… could it?_


	11. Chapter 11- Here's to never growing up

**Oh my goodness! **

**3 PEOPLE FOLLOWED MY STORY AND 6 PEOPLE FAVOURITED IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**I'm so happy!**

**And I just finished my geography project so now I only have two projects left! Yay me!**

**Uh… I… have nothing else to say**

**Oh! I guess I could talk about how much I wish I owned TMNT, but do not.**

**I wish soooo badly that I owned TMNT, but I do not. I only own Ashley, Martin, and the other OC'S yet to arrive.**

**And I don't own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs**

**Oh hey I have an announcement! ANNOUNCEMENTS ANNOUNCEMENTS ANNOU-ounce-MENTS!**

**So I've decided to make a sequel to this story! But I'm not gonna start until I'm done this one. If you guys can come up with any good ideas for the sequel or this story, lemme know!**

**Wow, I just realized how much I talked there….**

**Oh well**

**I talk a lot**

**AND THERE AIN'T NOTHIN YOU CAN DO BOUT IT SUCKA**

**Okay, enough of my fail gangsta act**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 11- Here's to never growing up

I couldn't even focus at work. All I could think about was how complicated and… interesting my life had gotten. I helped a few people that needed assistance, wanted to buy something, or wanted to know why my arm was bandaged and in a sling.

I looked at the clock and realized that it had finally been three hours. _Thank goodness!_ I punched out and checked the schedule for my next shift. It was on Thursday half an hour after school. I looked at the day today, it was Tuesday, which meant, I had missed two days of school. _Aw DARNIT! What am I gonna tell my teachers? *sighs* Eh, I'll think of somethin'._

I went to the back and put my name badge on the desk, then grabbed my purse from the coat room and headed out the store. Then I realized, I had no idea how to get back to the Turtles' home. _Maybe I could call Leo to come pick me up._ I stood on the sidewalk pondering what to do. Then my stomach growled. I looked at my watch, it was 6:07pm. Then I decided I would get some food for the Turtles and I, then call Leo to pick me up wherever I had gotten the food from. Which raised the question, what food would I get? _We had had pizza for lunch, so what should I get for dinner? Hmm… I know! I'll go to Murakami's and get Chinese food! I hope they like Chinese… _I looked both ways and crossed the street. A few minutes later, I arrived at the vending machine outside Murakami's. I knelt down and ordered six containers of Chinese rice, two containers of bean sprouts, two containers of chicken balls, one container of sweet and sour sauce for the chicken balls, and five fortune cookies. I took the wooden order chips and went inside. No one was there, except Murakami.

"Ah, Ashley-kun. How have you been?", he asked facing me. "Good, thanks. I've got a big order to fill." I spread the chips out on the table. He gently rubbed the top of each with his index finger. He smiled and said walking toward the stove, "Surely, you will not be eating all this alone." "No", I said sitting down at the sushi bar, "I'm staying at… uh… some friends' house and they bought me lunch, so I figured it was my turn to get the meal."

He smiled and nodded as he ran around the kitchen cooking all the food at once. I smiled watching him cook. Soon enough, he was done the food. He put the food in a brown paper bag and then ducked below the sushi bar. He came back up in a few seconds with five fortune cookies. "Funny thing about fortune cookies;", he said putting the fortune cookies in the bag and closing it, "fortune cookies aren't even Chinese. They're an American tradition." He pushed the bag toward me and smiled. "Enjoy your meal, Ashley-kun." "Thank you Murakami." I said grabbing the bag and walking toward the door. "And Ashley", Murakami said, making me pause my walk to the door, which I was standing right in front of, "Send the Turtles my greetings." I spun on the balls of my heels to face him. I smiled in curiosity to how he knew, but I thought it better just to leave myself in wonder. "I will", I said walking out the door.

I stood on the curb looking around. I took the T-phone out of my bag and called Leo. "Hey Ash.", he said. I could hear in his voice that he was trying to sound cool. I smirked at his attempt and waited to see if he would say anything else, which he did. "How was work?" "Eh. It was 'aight. Hey, do you think you could some pick me up?" "Of course! I mean, *clears throat*, uh, yeah… I think I could do that." I held the phone away from me, covered the microphone with my hand and laughed. Then I put it back to my ear and he said, "Where are you at?"

"Murakami's".

"Alright. Be there in five."

"K thanks bye", I said quickly and hung up. I smirked thinking about Leo's failed attempt to be cool as I put the T-phone back in my purse.

I sat down on the curb and put the food beside me. I decided to peek in the bag to make sure everything was in it. Even though Murakami has never forgotten anything, I wanted to make sure **I **didn't forget anything. _Let's see… rice- check… sauce- check… chicken balls- check… bean sprouts- check… fortune cookies- check… chopsticks… DANGIT! I forgot chopsticks! You can't eat Chinese food without chopsticks! You just can't! _I picked up the food and went inside to grab chopsticks. I grabbed a handful and went back outside. To my surprise, Leo had arrived.

I walked around to the passenger side and he opened the door from the inside. "Thanks", I said climbing in and putting the Chinese food on the floor beside my feet. I put my seatbelt on and Leo started driving. He glanced down at the bag, then at me, then turned his attention back on the road. "Whatcha got there?" "Dinner", I said looking at the bag. "For all of us**.**" He looked at me for a couple seconds and then back at the road. "Oh, Ashley, you didn't have to-" "Yes I do!", I interrupted him, "You guys took me in, tended to my wounds, provided me with meals, and you drove me to work this morning! The very least I can do is buy you some freakin' food!" He chuckled, still looking straight ahead. I grinned and looked ahead as well as we drove into the old factory garage. Once Leo parked the van, bus, whatever it was in the garage and closed the doors, he came around to the passenger side and opened my door. I jumped out and looked around.

"What is this place anyways?" "Well, our old lair, our home in the sewers, was destroyed. When we were looking for a new place to stay, we found our current lair, which we later discovered to be an Alintian stronghold." I looked at him as if he were speaking another language. "Long story", he said walking toward the elevator. I walked backwards to the elevator, so that I could take a good look at the garage and everything in it. There was a red motorcycle with a red and black motor-bike helmet, the van-bus-thingy, and a shelf of tools and parts. I finally reached the elevator, where I sat down with a huff, crossing my legs. All of a sudden, the song "Here's to never growing up" by Avril Lavigne came on in the elevator, clean version, thank goodness. I gasped and clapped my hands. "I love this song!" I sang along…

**_We're singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

**_With the boom-box blaring as we're falling in love_**

**_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk _**

**_Singing 'HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!'_**

**_We'll be running down the street yelling "KISS MY (HEY)" _**

**_We're like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_**

**_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_**

**_Singing 'HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!'_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

I jumped up as the doors opened and did ballerina twirls out of the elevator. I kept my focus on Leo, who had grabbed the food and was walking to the kitchen, while watching me. The song was playing in the lair too, so I continued to sing along, dancing to Donnie's lab to tell him dinner had arrived. I cart-wheeled through the doorway to the desk he was sitting at. "DINNER!" I yelled over the music right into his ear, or, the place where his ear would be if he was… human. He moaned, holding the side of his head I had yelled into as I cartwheeled out and the song reached the second verse. I began to sing along as I danced over to Mikey, who reading a comic on the couch.

**_We live like rock-stars_**

**_Dance on every bar_**

**_This is who we are_**

**_I don't think we'll ever change_**

**_They say just grow up_**

**_But they don't know us_**

**_We don't give a __**

**_And we're never gonna change_**

I bounded over to Mikey, pried his comic from his hands, threw it across the room while doing a twirl, and exclaimed, "DINNER!" Then I stood in the middle of the room and sang "Dinner is in the kitch-en" to the same tune of the line "here's to never growing up". Soon enough, Raph came downstairs and I cart-wheeled to the kitchen.

**_We're singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

**_With the boom-box blaring as we're falling in love_**

**_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk _**

**_Singing 'HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!'_**

**_We'll be running down the street yelling "KISS MY (HEY)" _**

**_We're like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_**

**_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups_**

**_Singing 'HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP!'_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Oh, woah_**

**_Here's to never growing up_**


	12. Chapter 12- Sensei

**HEY YA'LL!**

**GUESS WHAT?!**

**I FINISHED ALL MY PROJECTS, WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK!**

**Ya… sorry about the whole 'not-updating-for-a-week' thing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of the characters created my Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.**

***sighs***

**Oh and in this chapter, Ashley sings the line 'the cold never bothered me anyway' from the song Let it Go my Demi Lovato. I also do not own that or Demi Lovato.**

**So… I'm trying to cut down on my rambling now a days so…**

**ONWARD!**

**Chapter 12- Sensei**

Once I got to the kitchen, all the turtles were standing around the table staring at me. Not like, a stink face or anything, but a more, astonished look. "Sup?" I said, giving a slight nod and walking over to the bag of food that Leo had set on the table in front of him. Everyone stayed in silence and I felt their eyes follow my every move. I twirled on the balls of my heels to the cupboards behind me. I began going through the cabinets one by one to look for plates. I finally found a stack of plates and grabbed five. I set them on the table and spread them out; one in front of everyone.

I could feel all of their eyes still on me. I slammed my hands down on the table and exclaimed "Why is everyone staring at me?!"

"Well…", Donnie began.

"It's just that…", Mikey continued

"I think what my sons are trying to say is that they are very surprised that you could spin and flip and run with only one arm and not be out of breath". I looked to where the voice had originated to see a six-foot-tall rat with a wooden staff in a red kimono standing in the kitchen doorway. I quickly turned to face Leo, then the rat, then Leo, then the rat. I did this a couple more times until I began to feel lightheaded. "Woo", I said under my breath. "I… need... to sit down." I said wobbling to and fro as if I were drunk. My vision began to grow hazy and I fought not to slip into the darkness.

Soon I saw a blur of green and a hint of blue in front of me. Leo. He took my left arm (remember, my right arm was still in a sling) and guided me to a chair. He sat me down and stood in front of me, calling my name. He was barely audible; was he talking quietly or was I losing consciousness? I barely saw his blurry hand waving in front of my face. "Ash? Ashley, can you hear me?"

I closed my eyes and held my forehead. I sat up straight, put my hand on my stomach, and took slow, deep breaths. I cleared my mind of the fear, of the concern, of this strange new life of mine. _This is my life now. This is me. This is reality._

I slowly opened my eyes and put my left hand on my left thigh. I looked at Leo, who was standing in front of me with a very concerned look on his face. "I'm fine", I managed to blurt out. "I just have to remind myself that you all are real." He grinned. "Leonardo," the rat said, "Retrieve our guest some cold water." I sat there staring at the rat. Leo nodded to the rat and went to the sink with a clean cup.

Meanwhile, the rat walked over to me and looked into my eyes, deeply. I dared not blink, as I stared back into his. "What is your name, child?". "Ashley Holden", I replied, still not blinking. "Well then, Miss. Holden, may my sons and I consider you an enemy or an ally?", he asked rubbing his very thin, white beard. "Definitely an ally!" He leaned closer and stared deeper into my eyes. I began to worry a little. "I… believe you." He said, standing up straight.

Then Donnie began again, "Master Splinter, this is..."

"The girl we were telling you about", Mikey finished. Then Raph growled and smacked Mikey upside the head. "Ow!", Mikey exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" "Fo' havin' a shell-fo-brains, dat's what!" Raphael growled. I never noticed his Brooklyn, accent before…

"Raphael! Ten flips, now!" the rat said sternly. "Yes, Sensei…" Raphael said, and with that, he went out into the living room, his grunts audible from the kitchen.

_Sensei? Riiigght. April said their father… Splinter, trains them in Ninjitsu._

Then Leo came back to the side of me with a glass of ice water. "Here you go. Nice and cold. If it's too cold, I can get you some-". "It's okay", I said smiling and taking the glass from him, "I like the cold. _The cold never bothered me anyway." _He smirked and went over to the paper bag. "It's from a song, okay?" I said turning to face Leo at the table, which was a couple feet away from me. He just smiled and shook his head as he took the food out of the bag.

I looked back to Splinter. "So… April told me your name is Splinter. Is that what you would like me to call you?" He grinned and said, "That all depends. Seeing you flip on one arm several times is impressive, and, once your arm heals, I would like to train you as a kunoichi."

"A what now?" "A kunoichi. A female ninja. You definitely have the strength and the stamina. If you choose to let me train you, it will come with a price. It will drain you emotionally, physically, and spiritually." I thought about it; _Me? A great ninja master wants to train __**me**__? Wow, who knew gymnastics and acrobatics would pay off one day? Hmm… I should do this, it'll be worth it. One day, as a kunoichi ninja, I'll look back and say to myself, 'Good for you Ashley, good for you!' _I managed to pull myself away from my thoughts to tell Splinter I would do it. "I'll do it." "Very well. You may call me Sensei or Master Splinter. Your training shall begin when your arm is fully healed. Until then, my sons can teach you some basic moves. I am going to meditate.", and with that, Sensei left.


	13. Chapter 13- Party Box

**Heeeyyy guys **

**Oh my goodness **

**I'm so soorryy I haven't updated in a while **

**I had exams and crap going on which I hate with a burning passion **

**But they're OVER NOW SO LET'S HAVE A PAAARRRTYY! **

**After the last kid in my class finished the last exam my teacher cheered at the top of his lungs and scared the crap out of everyone. but. me. **

**IMMA NINJA! YA CAN'T SCARE ME DUMBNUGGET! **

**So… this chapter will sort of just be a filler until I figure out a way to work in the rest of the story. I do not own Iron Man or anything related to it. Or TMNT. **

**Alright, enough of my little party-ramble-thingy. **

**ONWARD**

Chapter 13- Party Box

The Turtles and I were all in the main room watching Iron Man. I had already seen it about 20 times, but the guys hadn't, and it wasn't like I didn't like the movie, so I agreed to watch it. I sat next to Leo on the couch, my mid-back length hair now down and my side bangs pinned on the top of my head with a bobby pin. Mikey sat on my left (Leo was on my right), and Donnie and Raph on the floor in front of us. I was having a great time (watching the same movie on tons of different TVs that were all stacked into one big pile was more fun than you'd think), that is, I realized it was Thursday… and there was school tomorrow.

I sighed and shoved my face into the pillow I had been hugging. Seeing that it was an intense action scene, Leo scooted closer to me and leaned to me, whispering, "Are you alright?"

I put my head up and looked at him. "I have school tomorrow. I need to go back to my apartment and get my homework and stuff", I said, also in a whisper. He turned and looked at the TVs briefly before whispering back, "Is the movie almost over?" I looked at the TVs for a few seconds until I realized it was the last battle scene. "Yeah", I said looking back at Leo, who never stopped looking at me. "Tony's almost done fighting Obadiah Stane."

"If you tell me how it ends I'll take you now." Leo whispered with a smile. I nodded and shuffled to the room with my things in it, grabbed my things, and met Leo at the elevator. Once we were in and the doors were closed, I tried to think of something that I could say to spark a conversation.

"So…" I started, causing him to look at me. "Well, like… how old are you? I mean, you're not some thousand-year-old yoda, are you?"

He chuckled and smiled as the thick stone doors slid opened. "No, no", he said. "I'm only 18. I'm the oldest of my brothers. Raph is second oldest, also 18. Don is the third oldest, 17. And Mikey is the youngest, 17; a few months behind Donnie."

I nodded, picked up my bags, and walked out of the elevator. "This way", Leo said, walking slightly towards the right. I was having trouble carrying my bags with only one arm (remember, my right arm is in a sling still). I guess I wasn't being discrete enough, 'cause Leo came back to my side and took my bags, except my purse; I guess he knew how much a girl values her purse and what's in it.

He opened the passenger door, closed it behind me once I got in, went around to the driver's side and got in.

"What's this thing called anyway?" I said looking around the interior if the vehicle. "We call it the Battle Shell." Leo replied as he set my bags between the seats. He flicked a switch on the dashboard and pushed a button that was on the ceiling; I guess that's how the garage door opens.

Just then, my phone (not my tPhone, my phone) bleeped. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw the name.

Trent.

I felt a small blush creep up on my freckled cheeks. I opened my messages app to respond, only to find that Trent had sent me not just one message, but 31 messages dating back to the Friday I met the Turtles; the same Friday I "disappeared". I blushed deeper and read through the messages, letting out a small giggle at the last few…

_"R u dead? _

_R _

_U _

_Dead _

_Plz dont be dead _

_If ur dead, r u aware that I wont be at ur funeral? _

_I'll be in jail for murdering the person that killed u … … … _

_If u dead, I can hav ur laptop… right?"_

I was about to reply to the messages when Leo said, "Okay… where am I going here?"

"11th and Bleeker", I said, not even looking up from my phone.

I responded to the messages, "I'm fine. Not dead. Still alive. Hurt my arm. Met some dudes. They helped me. I'm okay. Thx for spamming me :P"

Not two seconds later he responded,

_"AAASSSSSSHHHHHHLLLLLLLEEEEYYYYY! _

_WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! (excuse my langueage) _

_I'VE BEEN WORRIED FREAKING SICK _

_SICK I TELL YOU _

_SICK! _

_I CALLED YOU A GAZILLION TIMES! _

_Wait… you hurt your arm? _

_How? _

_What happened? _

_Who r these… dudes? _

_R they guys? _

_How old r they? _

_Should I be jealous? _

_Did they hurt u? _

_Do I need to call the police?"_

I began to respond… "lol

1) ur excused

2) I'm seriously astonished that u spelled 'language' wrong XP

3) Y were u so worried? U know I can take care of myself

4) Ya, I hurt ma right arm. It's in a blue sling

5) I was in the mall and a piece of metal dug deep in ma arm. And no, I didnt get stabbed

6) They're… dudes. They're our age and they helped me and my arm

7) Yes, they're guys. 4 of them

8) No, no u shouldnt be jealous

9) No, they gave me the sling and bandaged my arm. Looks professional

10) No, plz dont. Srry but I hate the NYPD. Idk y…"

Soon we were on my street and I pointed to my apartment building once we reached it. Leo parked the Battle Shell in an alley nearby. It was dark, and the nearest street light wasn't on, so Leo got out. "What it someone sees you?"

I asked jumping out of the Battle Shell. "No one will", he replied, jumping out of the driver's door with my bags. "No one has before. It's dark and late, so if anyone were to be out right now, they would only see a figure. That, and I'm a ninja. Someone that could see me comes, I scale the fire escape to the roof, hide in the alley, or in the Battle Shell." I nodded, took my bags from Leo with a smile, and went to the door of the building. I went inside, went up the elevator to the 18th floor, to room 11b, and went inside. As soon as I got inside, I heard a knock on my window. I hesitantly went over, opening it quickly and stepping back. Then I saw two three-fingered green hands stick out as if in surrender. Then I heard Leo's voice, "Just me." "Thank goodness!" I said with a sigh of relief. "Come on in." A couple seconds later, he was inside, exploring my small one person apartment. It wasn't too bad; a small satellite TV, a loveseat couch, a full (small) kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. I watched him as he let his eyes wander to the rest of my apartment.

Just then, I heard someone coming up the fire escape. Immediately, Leo was standing in front of me, facing the window, with one of the swords that were on his back in his hand. "Stay behind me and run if I say so", he said softly. I nodded and prepared to run, and fight if I had to; I had much experience in this field.

"Dudes!" I heard a familiar, playful voice say. "You missed the end of the movie!"

Leo groaned and put his sword back in its sheath on his back. "It's just Mikey", he said to me.

I giggled as Mikey climbed in. "How'd you even find my place Mikey?" I asked as I went into the kitchen.

"He made me track Leo's tPhone." Donnie said, climbing in the window.

I sighed, not finding any decent snacks. I looked in all the pantries and cupboards. No snacks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said, my voice getting louder with every 'no'. I went to my secret snack stash; the ottoman. No snacks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and pretended to cry.

"Wait a sec…" I said looking up. I quickly glanced at the turtles' astonished and slightly amused facial expressions before running to my room. I went in my closet, opened the big brown box I had in it, and smiled from ear to ear. I brought the box out to see Raph now also in my apartment.

I sat on the floor and opened the box to the turtles.

"This… is my party box."


End file.
